This section is intended to provide a background or context to the subject matter recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cover or closure may be provided on a container used for storing and dispensing a liquid or other materials, particularly food products and medicinal products such as those that are displayed and sold in stores. The closure may include a liner that forms an airtight seal against the mouth of the container to guard against oxygen ingress. For instance, the container may be filled with a product, such as a food product, etc., through an open mouth of the container. The closure may then be coupled to the container to cover the open mouth. When a heat source is applied to the closure, the liner releases from the closure and forms an airtight seal over the open mouth of the container. However, once the container is sealed, excess (e.g., dried) product (or other contaminants or debris) may remain between the closure and the container (e.g., on a neck of the container, such as along threads between the container neck and the closure). The excess product may be trapped between the closure and the neck of the container such that the excess product cannot be wiped away without removing the closure or is not seen until closure removal by the end customer.